Late Night Calls
by barakitten
Summary: Jalex, I guess? Jack gets drunk and phones Alex, who needs help getting off. Sound.


Jack was drunk. He'd been at some party that this chick from high school was throwing, and he'd gotten really fucking drunk.

Alex was at home, in bed, on his laptop, watching porn. His phone was on the desk against his wall where his mirror, hair brush, comb, straighteners, hair spray and beanie were. He pushes his blonde fringe from his face, and pouts. No decent fucking videos on this site. This sucked.

He scrolled down the page, before sighing, and shutting the laptop down and pushing it under his bed. He curled up, and closed his eyes. He was just starting to fall asleep when…

_Bzz, bzz, __"__all the small things."_

Alex had already sprung out of bed and answered the device. That was Jack's ring tone, and because he was a brilliant best friend, he had to make sure he was okay.

"Sup Jack-o?" He yawned, running his fingers through his matted blonde and brown locks, sitting on the chair in front of the desk and putting his feet up on the desk.

"A_lex! Hi!"_ He heard a giggle, and his eyes rolled slightly.

"Why aren't you partying, bro?" Alex asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

"_Party sucked, think I threw up on some chick, I dunno. I wanted to talk to you!_" Jack giggled, and Alex smiled. He had the cutest, drunken best friend going. A drunken best friend, that Alex just so happened to have a very large crush on. Oh.

"Aw, you're cute. What're you doing?" The older boy asked, smiling as he heard the younger stumble and huff, before he guessed he fell up the stairs again and landed on his bed within maybe, ten minutes.

"_Getting into bed, you?" _Jack replied, grinning. Alex could hear it in his voice.

"Well, I was trying to find a decent film to watch in bed on my laptop, but there isn't any." Alex sighed, before shrugging.

"_Oh, that sucks! Um, maybe I could help?" _Jack replied, his voice slurring slightly.

Alex's breath caught in his throat and he took in a deep breath.

"If you want to Jacky," He whispered.

"_Um, alright, two seconds_."

Alex waited and listened quietly as he heard Jack shuffle out of his jeans and sneak his boxers off, as well as his shirt. Alex did the same, and closed his eyes, feeling the hair on the back of his neck standing up from the sudden change of weather.

"_Alright Lexy, I need you to do everything I say. Can you do that for me?"_

"Y-yes, Jack," He whispered.

"_Good boy. Start touching the inside of your thigh with your fingertips, in a sow rubbing motion for me," _Jack murmured voice sexily low and seductive.

Alex nodded, though Jack couldn't see, and started to move his fingertips up his right thigh, stopping just short of his groin before moving them back down, repeating this movement for a few seconds before moving to his left thigh, doing the same.

"_Are you doing that, Alex?"_ Jack asked softly, and Alex nodded, letting out a small gasp.

"_Mhmm, good boy. Feel good?"_

"Y-yeah, tickles a little."

"_Aw, hope it feels nice," _Jack hiccupped slightly, but recovered quickly, "_now, wrap your fingers around your dick."_

Alex froze slightly, listening to Jack's end of the phone. He heard a small whimper, and guessed that Jack was just telling him what he was doing to himself.

"_Alex?"_

"I'm doing it, calm down," He groaned, curling his fingers around his already throbbing cock. He just, fuck he needed this.

"_Move your thumb over the head, lightly, nothing too hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Gentle, now. Fu-uck…"_

Jack's thumb swiped gently over the head of his dick, just the pad of his thumb touching the slit gently, around the same time Alex did the same. They both let out an identical moan, and Jack giggled.

"_Good boy!"_

Alex grinned proudly. Jack's praise made him feel so fucking well, Christ.

"_Now, Alex. Start moving your hand up and down. Shit, uhn, just like when you watch those dirty films of yours…"_

Alex's hand was moving up and down, pumping his dick. His head was tipped back slightly and he squeezed a little, letting out a moan.

"_Alexander William Gaskarth, I did not tell you to squeeze. You've been a bad boy. I'm the right mind to just hang up and leave you like this." _

Alex whimpered, and this time it was a bad whimper. Jack just couldn't hang up and leave him hanging!

"I won't do it again, Jack. I promise, I'll be good," Alex whispered, still stroking his dick gently.

"_Good, I know you won't. Now you can squeeze, baby. Oh, and don't forget your thumb movements sweetie, you'll need that."_

Alex nodded, and he was pumping and stroking, squeezing and swiping, moaning and sweating. His stomach rolled slightly with his hips, letting out a loud groan as Jack did. Fuck, they were doing this in time. Shit.

"_Imagine it's my hand, Lexy. Imagine that I'm there, jacking you off, making you feel good. Shit… Think about what my mouth would feel like around your dick."_

Alex moaned louder, closing his eyes and bucking his hips into his hand.

"Jack," he moaned.

Jack gave another moan, and he whimpered.

"_Ima… Imagine that we're on your bed, and I'm just fucking writhing under you, scratching your back and sucking that spot behind your ear. Imagine that, my fingers are knotted in your hair and you're fucking me into the mattress, and you know I'm not going to be able to walk or sit down properly for days 'cos you're so fucking big…"_

Jack let out one final moan with a squeeze of his dick, moaning out a strangled version of Alex's name, before slumping down on his bed, breathing heavily into the phone.

Just the sound of Jack's final moan, and the images in his head sent him spiraling over the edge, cumming into his hand and all over his stomach and chest, grimacing slightly before remembering he was on the phone to his best friend who'd just helped him get off.

"J-jack, that was… Fuck," he breathed, and Jack just giggled.

"_I'm going to sleep now, Alex."_

"Alright, Jack-o. See you tomorrow."

"_You'd better come around."_

"Or what?"

"_I won't let you fuck me."_

And with that, Jack hung up and fell asleep. Alex cleaned up, and crawled back into his own bed, curling up and grinning like an idiot. Maybe, Jack wasn't so drunk. He'd heard the serious tone in Jack's voice at that threat and he honestly hoped to God that he was fucking serious.

He fell asleep with thoughts of Jack's body writhing beneath him, and honestly? Best sleep Alex had ever had.


End file.
